A School of Odd Herbivores
by the-sleepless-soul
Summary: Hibari finally left Namimori, by force of course. He is sent to a new school from an order by Tsuna, an academy for training mafia members. Is this school full of herbivores? Or is it something totally out of the ordinary?  Lot's of OC x Canon
1. I Refuse to Enter

YAY NEW FANFIC DURING VACATION :DDD

* * *

><p>Hibari Kyoya stood a couple of feet away from the large main gate of this new unfamiliar high school. His parents were finally fed up of his actions at Namimori. His refusal to leave a middle school, constantly scaring teachers and students, and the harassing phone calls home angered his parents. As a stand in to being completely shipped to a remote island for the uncontrollable, he is being completely shipped to an academy on an island off the coast of Italy. It was a decision made to finally keep his last guardian close, Tsuna offered his parents to send him to mafia training school, where most of his guardians already attended. Hibari's anger toward his parents was no more than his anger towards Tsuna. Attending school with the herbivore meant learning with a large group of weak herbivores but also more discipline.<p>

"Hey! You over there!" A loud voice suddenly called out.

Hibari turned to the left towards the source of the loud but somehow attracting voice. What he saw was a girl with long, black hair with streaks of light brown highlights approaches him. She was short in height but small in size. Her thick bangs blew in the wind, constantly covering her right eye. She carried a stack of papers in her left arm and an oddly shaped rod on her back.

"Are you lost?" The girl asked from a closer distance but at the same volume, creating a resonance in Hibari's head. He glared at the girl as if trying to signal her to shut up. "Funny question don't you think?" She continued, ignoring the glare. "The only things on this island are the school and the airport you probably just arrived in." she smiled. Hibari continued to glare at the unaffected girl.

Hibari began to get annoyed at the loud, clueless girl. _Another herbivore_, Hibari thought. He stood completely motionless looking the other direction, trying to signal how uninterested he was towards her.

The girl stared at him, observing him from head to toe.

"What an interesting looking boy…" She began to move closer towards him, until she was inches away from his face. "You're actually really cute." And with that statement, Hibari whipped out a tonfa and swung it straight towards her face.

Unexpectingly, the girl jumped back, far enough that she landed into the school gates. She giggled and looked at Hibari through her thick bangs.

"Short tempered aren't you?" the girl laughed. She drew out the odd rod from behind her, revealing the shape of her staff. Her staff was gold and shiny in appearance, an entire head taller than her, and sharp on either ends. One end was the receding point of the rod and the other was like the shape of an enormous spear head but it was in the color silver.

She twirled the spear a few times, pointing the spearhead end at Hibari. "Wanna go?" she miled. Her long hair swirled in the wind, somehow catching Hibari's attention towards her appearance. He quickly snapped back to the situation.

"Herbivore…" He sprung towards the girl. He swung his right tonfa towards her chest. She took her staff and blocked the blow and quickly pushed him back with her one free arm. As Hibari stumpled backwards, she whacked the middle of her staff at his stomach, earning a hard grunt. He quickly took a step back with his left foot as support and thrust forward aiming a tonfa at her face and the other towards her guts. To his surprise, both were blocked. She moved the staff so it blocked the blow at the face and the random stack of paper blocked her gut like a shield. Both Hibari and the girl pushed towards each other, struggling to knock the other over first. The efforts were useless as both failed to move the other.

Suddenly a bell rang, followed by an announcement.

"ISABELLA, PLEASE REPORT TO THE STUDENT COUNCIL OFFICE."

In the background of the announcement were the squirming voices of panic, those familiar to Hibari.

"WHERE IS SHE?" A deep girl's voice screamed.

"I-I DON'T KNOW. EEEEEEEEEEEEE!" A large crash.

"C-CALM DOWN TSUNA-KUN!"

"Idiot Tsuna, making everything worse."

"PLEASE, ISABELLA," The announcer continued, pleading. "HURRY BACK BEFORE EVERYTHING GETS WORSE!" Then a bell rang signaling the end.

With Hibari's attention distracted, the girl replaced her staff onto her back.

"Well, looks like I'm needed."She said surprising Hibari. She began to straighten up her stack of paper. "See you later, new kid" She gave a small smirk and turned, disappearing into the main building.

Hibari stared at the doors that she entered in. An incomplete battle can be finished later, he thought.

He was slightly angered that the girl was handicapped and he wasn't able to even knock over a simple herbivore. She even used that stack of paper to her advantage.

Maybe this school isn't full of weak herbivores after all.

* * *

><p>You guys like? You guys like? Please review for me :)<p> 


	2. Let's Sleep on Piles of Paper

Wow it's been a while since I've updated anything. I'M SORRY *Bowing like crazy*. School is a killer. x-x

Hibari: And whose fault is that?

Sleepless Soul: Not mine?

Hibari:(hissing) You should be focusing on your studies.

Sleepless Soul: Yes, yes, i know. *SIGHS* Do I get a hug?

Hibari: ... afterwards.

Sleepless Soul: :(

* * *

><p>Hibari sat in a room deep in the school he was just forced to transfer to. His legs cross, his hand supporting his chin, and elbows propped on the chair's arm. Even though his eyes were on the door, impatiently waiting for someone to walk in and relieve his boredom, his mind was elsewhere, on a certain long haired raven herbivore. Her battle ways and hidden beauty fogged his mind. While Hibari was scowling to himself, the door suddenly opened, relieving his thoughts.<p>

A group of people of all sizes and different ethnicities entered the room. He recognized two familiar herbivores, Tsuna and Enma. Standing before him, a boy with long blond shoulder length hair stepped before the others. Before he could get a word out, a girl with hair exactly like his held onto his shirt.

"You should wait for dad, Alex." The girl said in a nasally voice. She took a sniff and rubbed her nose.

"You still sick?" The taller girl asked.

"Yes," the shorter replied. The taller girl patted the shorter girl's head.

"It's fine," the boy responded. His unruly hair struggled to follow his head movements as he turned towards Hibari. "Hello there, Mr. Hibari Kyoya. Welcome to Mafia Training Academy, where anyone or everyone could be your enemy." He smirked proudly at his introduction. Hibari gave a small huff and looked away. _Tch, Italians._

"My name is Alex Dattero di Mare. The next boss of Dattero di Mare family," He paused for a second, basking in his own pride. "I am the student council president. Enma Cozart and Sawada Tsunayoshi here are vice presidents." He said while pointing at the two scared boys hiding behind Alex.

"Hello H-Hibari-san," Tsuna squeaked. Enma gave a shy nod. Hibari scowled at the two, scaring them into further hiding.

"And Kenshi here," Alex continued, grabbing the shortest boy in the group by the shoulders, "is Parliamentarian with my twin sister, Mist." The two short blond hair students nodded quietly. Kenshi's appearance bothered Hibari greatly. He was an exact replica of the Bucking Horse, but smaller and with orange eyes.

"Lastly, Allison is our treasurer. She is the boss the Tellino Family."

"You look weird." She said in a serious voice, but Hibari paid no attention to her. Her shoulder length black hair surrounded her shoulders, hugging her neck snuggly. Her glasses gleamed a little in the dim light of the room and her arms hugged a notebook and a few loose pieces of paper.

"Our secretary isn't here right now. She's busy with something." Alex stared at Tsuna as if it was his fault the secretary wasn't present. Tsuna hid behind Allison who shot a glare at Alex.

Alex and Allison began bickering at each other, arguing whose fault it was for making the secretary absent. Tsuna was in between the conversation and tried to stop the two from causing further harm. All the while, Kenshi handed Mist some tissues.

Hibari took this chance to slip his backpack over one shoulder and slid past them out the door. Enma watched the door close, debating whether or not to report his disappearance with the others.

He began looking around the hallways, turning to any that appealed to him. The school was a total maze. Finally when he wasn't sure where he was going, he encountered a boy with black hair, fair in height. He looked Chinese.

"It's class time. What are you doing out in the halls?" The boy asked from afar, sneering at the unknown raven in front of him. His tan skin contradicted with the lights as he walked closer. His hands in his pocket, a little laid back.

"Tch," Hibari stuck his nose up at the boy, and continued on down the hall.

"If you're looking for the student council hall, it's down that way." The boy pointed towards the hallway with a large set of stairs at the end. Hibari whipped his head towards the boy, shocked by the words that came out of his mouth. "Name's Andrew. If you're new then you should've just said so." He said while walking towards the stairs. Unknowingly, Hibari began to follow the boy down the hall.

The two of them walked in silence, with Andrew a few feet in front and Hibari behind, mentally angry and holding back a blow to his guide. At the top of the stairs was another weave of hallways, one main hallway with little ones branched out. At the end of the main hallway was a set of double doors.

"The student council room is just behind those doors. Good luck…" Andrew proceeded back down the stairs, leaving Hibari annoyed, yet confused about the younger raven. Just as Hibari was to turn towards his destination, Andrew yelled from the bottom of the stairs. "You were heading towards the janitor's closet earlier…" And his voice trailed away. Hibari refused to blush at his mistake, but inside he screamed at this god-forsaken school.

Hibari, already impatient with every little thing about this school, refused to knock on the double doors and busted through the barricades and into the large room.

The room looked like a disaster. There was paper everywhere, the bookshelves, the desks, the chairs. Even the floor was covered with hundreds of papers. Only the area around the door was spotless; it was the only area where the floor _could_ be seen. Otherwise the room was empty. No one was there.

"The offices at Namimori were never this messy," Hibari grunted to himself. "Disgusting herbivores…"

"Pft. No kidding," a voice suddenly said. The sudden response surprised Hibari, making some of his hair stand on ends. He held his tonfas tightly. "My brother's room is cleaner than this. Those idiots…" the voice continued in a low tone. Although he could barely make out the origin of the voice, he found the voice familiar to him and was frustrated that he couldn't guess whose it was.

"I wish they would help me, but I don't think they know where anything goes." BANG "Ow!"

_Tch, the secretary… What a klutz,_ Hibari thought. _Shouldn't be a hard opponent._

Suddenly, a figure rose from under one of the many desks. Rubbing her head, Isabella turned to see Hibari's wide and heated eyes. "Oh it's you."

Just as Hibari took out his tonfas, she waved a hand at him. "Put those away, you can't fight in here. You'll mess the room up even more." She sighed. Hibari refused to budge, displaying his tonfas to her disbelieving eyes. "Hibari, right?" she looked down at the desk in front of her and shuffled through a stack of papers. Hibari shuddered at his name being called; it somehow had a nice flow when she said it. He shook his head at the disturbing thought.

"As for the proper introduction," Isabella began again while throwing paper off the desk, "My name is Isabella. I'm the secretary and I feel like slapping the president." She glared down at the papers on the floor. Hopping over the desks, Isabella began to dig through paper on the ground. Hibari gripped his tonfas tighter, refusing to follow the mere girl's orders, especially a girl who he had an unfinished battle with.

Isabella pulled out a thin, manila folder, opening it to flip through its contents. She drew out a sheet of paper and shuffled through the paper towards a desk. She grabbed a pen nearest her, pulled off the cap and began scribbling onto the paper. She recapped the pen and tucked it behind her ear. Hibari watched as she approached him, eyes never leaving the paper in front of her.

"Here," she handed him the paper. "Your dorm room number is here on the top. Single person room… I'm jealous. And the rest of the paper is your schedule and where each classroom is. You start tomorrow. Good luck."

Hibari slowly stored his tonfas away and took the paper. He quickly scanned it over and looked up at Isabella. She already went back to her pile of papers behind the desk he first saw her at. He finally understood how she knew he was new. He turned getting ready to leave, but suddenly turned back to say, "I will bite you to death." Isabella turned to look at him in surprise.

She gave a soft smile, one that slightly melted his untouched heart. "Hehe, I'll be looking forward to that," she giggled. Her bright eyes stared right into his cloudy ones.

"Tch, herbivore…" He quickly looked away and left, closing the door with an easy click.

"What an interesting boy," Isabella said to herself. "Sadly, I've taken an interest in him." She turned and stared sadly at her piles of paper.

"I hate you guys…" she said as she fell back onto the largest pile near the large window in the back, placing her hands behind her head and closed her eyes.

* * *

><p>I feel like it could've been better... I'm hungry.<br>PLEASE REVIEW AS I GO RAVAGE THROUGH THE PANTRY 3.


	3. Magical Footsteps Backwards

I obviously don't have any homework to do... updating twice in one week. Well, I'm looking forward to failing grades at school.

I forgot to do disclaimers earlier so i'll put it now: i don't own KHR, cause then Hibari would automatically be mine.

Hibari: You don't own me.

Sleepless Soul: Exactly what i just said. I wish i did though.

Hibari: ...

Please... enjoy :)

* * *

><p>The atmosphere was really tense. Most of the time, the cloud guardians would ignore the appearance of a new student, but Hibari was an exception. The arcobaleno teaching the class kept stuttering during his introduction, scared to offend Hibari in anyway. Hibari, annoyed by his tutor, left to his new desk in the corner of the room. Being in a class purposely designed for cloud guardians, it is known to complete tasks independently but not so independent that the thought of learning with a group would interfere. But for Hibari, it upset him a whole lot. First, being forced to attend class and second, being forced to sit in the same row as a certain girl had him itching to get up and beat her up.<p>

During Skull's lecture about bombs and large blimps, soft snores filled the room from several people. Adelheid sat up straight, trying to set a good example for the rest of the class for she was the teacher's favorite. Andrew was napping with his head propped on his hand, completely uninterested in the topic of the day. The raven secretary on the opposite side of the room was snoring as loud as she could, drop dead tired from cleaning the student council room from the day before.

"It'll be our turn tomorrow to fight and practice in the training rooms," Skull concluded with his lecture. "Make sure you head straight there afterwards. DON'T COME HERE." He pointed his tiny little finger at everyone and slammed the other hand on the desk, waking up most of the class from their undisturbed slumber. Thus he ended the class and left running out the room, making sure no one would stop him and try to ask questions. So mature for an eight year old teacher.

"What did he say?" Someone murmured. Shrugs were exchanged from across the room as people began to leave the class. Andrew quickly left towards the mist hallways, hoping to meet up with someone special to him. Coincidentally, the only people left were Hibari and Isabella, both still sleeping in the opposite corners of the room. No one dared to try to wake them up, based on their intimidating first impression and personalities. And no one would like to see what the two of them are like after they wake up.

As time passes, one of them has to get up first.

Eventually, Hibari got up from satisfaction of the amount of sleep he got. His eyes fluttered open, looking around to recognize his surroundings. Once confirmed, he yawned and looked at the clock on the wall in the front of the room. Eleven twenty. It was almost time for lunch.

He slowly got up and stretched and looked around. Just as he deemed it was okay to leave, he saw the girl he despised the first moment he got on the island still sleeping with a quiet snore. He found it annoying to see someone as relaxed and comfortable as he was. Especially someone he never finished a battle with.

While walking over, he took out his weapons of discipline and gripped them tightly. He gave some consideration to the sleeping girl and nudged her with his tonfas first. She gave a strained groan and some upset mumbling, slowly stretching from her position on the desk.

"Is it lunch time already?" she asked weakly. She looked up at Hibari, blinked several times, and yawned. She reached up and grabbed his jacket while whispering quietly to him. "Give me a couple more minutes. Wake me up later."

With this, Hibari's heart softened looking down at the girl slowly breathing. Wait, his heart softened? He shook his head in disbelief, took in a couple of deep breaths, and relieved himself of this dangerous thought. He slowly came back to focusing on his true intentions for waking her up in the first place… their fight.

He forcefully released the girl's grasp on his clothing with a push of his tonfas, swatting it off to the side. Isabella stirred at the movement, upset at the sudden wake up call. She rubbed her eyes and opened them just in time to see a powerful swing come towards her face. As if by instinct she lifted the textbook she was sleeping on and blocked the full on blow. She quickly took the book and threw it at Hibari as a diversion to get away. But Hibari deflected the book to the ground with no effort, swinging the weapon continuously at her direction of movement.

"A little unfair don't you think?" she said while dodging every blow.

"Not at all, herbivore, you seem to be just fine," Hibari responded. He took a step forward hoping to trap Isabella between two desks that were located a few steps behind her. Instead, she tripped over her own foot and while trying to regain balance was hit in the stomach. She tried to dodge the blow to the head while stumbling back but was skinned in the neck. With one hand holding her stomach and the other reaching behind her pushing any desks in the way of her escape, she made her way to the front of the classroom. "Stop running, herbivore," Hibari hissed.

Just as Hibari was to take another swing, Isabella managed to wave her hand at his face at rapid speed, scratching his left cheek deeply. Her defense mechanism only made Hibari flinch. He continued his attack, his tonfas hitting directly at her chest and throwing her straight into the chalk board and watched her slide down against the wall.

He walked over, used his tonfas to lift her flawless face. He managed to miss her face during his attacks. He couldn't understand why, but he felt that he shouldn't damage the beautiful skin on her face. He bent down, the tonfa not moving an inch from its place. The girl slumped over to the right, her head leaning onto her own shoulder. Putting away one tonfa, he reached his free hand to her face and touched the said skin.

"Was that all, herbivore?" he whispered. He lifted her face towards him. "I was expecting a little more from my prey." He felt a sense of accomplishment and decided that this prey was worth keeping.

Isabella nuzzled into the warmth of his palm and slowly blinked open her eyes. "…Hibari? What are you doing here?" He smirked at her strained words. "Is it lunch time?" He gave a light nod. This person never ceased to amaze him.

She immediately sat up and felt a sharp pang in her stomach. _My stomach must be hungry…_ she thought. She struggled to stand up. Hibari just stood there watching, somehow seeing that she would be able to get up by herself without help.

Despite the pain, she jumped up, stretched her arms and legs, and walked towards the door, disregarding Hibari's emotionless but questioning stares. Almost as if nothing happened. As she was to turn the corner, she turned to smile at Hibari.

"I let you win that one." And towards the cafeteria she went, as quickly as possible.

"Tch. So troublesome." The raven laughed, slowly trailing the idiot girl's footsteps.

* * *

><p>Oh my poor clumsy footsteps. I trip over myself? WHAT IS THIS. Nah it's likely to happen.<p>

Please review if you like it. More to come later...


End file.
